


Missing soul

by Betta3x9



Series: A Matter Of Souls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Quando Sam si risveglia sul materasso sporco in quella che sembra essere una casa abbandonata, sa che c'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lui.Tanto per cominciare, appena cerca di alzarsi, una fitta di dolore alla schiena lo costringe a distendersi nuovamente, inghiottendo boccate d'aria, nella speranza che passi il prima possibile; e poi, soprattutto, è solo.





	Missing soul

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta di una specie di sequel di "A matter of souls", ma è perfettamente (almeno spero) comprensibile da solo se avete familiarità con "Queste oscure materie" e i suoi daimon. :D

  
  
Quando Sam si risveglia sul materasso sporco in quella che sembra essere una casa abbandonata, sa che c'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lui.  
  
Tanto per cominciare, appena cerca di alzarsi, una fitta di dolore alla schiena lo costringe a distendersi nuovamente, inghiottendo boccate d'aria, nella speranza che passi il prima possibile; e poi, soprattutto, è _solo._  
  
Sam Winchester si sveglia più solo di quanto nessun umano _potrebbe mai essere_ , perché il suo daimon non è da nessuna parte nella stanza.

  
  
Strofinandosi una mano sugli occhi per scacciare via le lacrime, Sam volta la testa da una parte e dall'altra, nella speranza di vederne forma familiare, ma sa, ancora prima di guardare, che non è lì.   
  
" _Dahavan_!", chiama per nome la sua anima, appena riesce a raccogliere un filo di voce, e, _per la prima volta nella sua vita_ , nessuno gli risponde.  
  
Sam è terrorizzato.

  
Non sa cosa voglia dire, ma pensa ad Azazel che gli dice che nelle sue vene scorre sangue di demone e si chiede se sia finalmente arrivato il momento, se si stia trasformando in un mostro, se la sua anima sia sparita perché _non è più umano._

  
"Dahavan", urla, questa volta con più voce, terrorizzato che da un momento all'altro la sua umanità scivoli via del tutto e si ritrovi come uno di quei mostri per nulla disturbati dall'essere dimezzati. _Dahavan,_ pensa, sforzandosi di alzarsi dal materasso, serrando i denti per resistere all'ennesima fitta di dolore alla schiena; e poi _Dean_ \- perché per un attimo ha la folle idea che suo fratello possa aver preso il suo daimon per tenerlo al sicuro, anche se sa che non può essere così, non in quel modo, _non davvero._

  
"Dean", lo chiama, sperando che non sia lontano, sperando che stia per arrivare e, incredibilmente, suo fratello _lo fa._

  
"Sammy?", dice, aprendo la porta, con un'espressione di sorpresa meraviglia sul viso. " _Grazie a Dio_ " e lo abbraccia.

  
Sam non riesce a trattenere un gemito di dolore alla sensazione delle braccia di Dean che premono contro la ferita sulla sua schiena e lo rimpiange, quando suo fratello scioglie l'abbraccio.

  
"Dean, dov'è Dahavan?", chiede, sperando che suo fratello dica _non preoccuparti, è qui con me_ ; sperando che abbia una soluzione, come sempre.

  
L'espressione sul viso di suo fratello è neutra; ma ai suoi piedi Sabachtcha non riesce a trattenere un gemito di tristezza. "Dean?", ripete, perché non è qualcosa che possa mettere da parte per un altro momento.

  
"Tornerà presto, Sammy, non preoccuparti. La rivedrai a momenti"

  
Qualcosa dentro di Sam si quieta, ma _solo di una frazione_ , e solo per una reazione istintiva alle rassicurazioni di suo fratello.

  
"Dean, cosa mi è successo?", chiede.  
 _Sto diventando un mostro? Il sangue demoniaco sta cambiando quello che sono?_ , non chiede, perché non riesce a pronunciare le parole. Vuole solo che suo fratello gli ripeta che andrà tutto bene; vuole il suo daimon, dove dovrebbe essere, al suo fianco; e una piccola parte di lui, vuole anche suo padre, perché si sente come un bambino sperduto.

  
"Dahavan tornerà presto", ripete Dean, come se stesse cercando di convincere entrambi.

  
E poi inizia a raccontare.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
Quando suo fratello gli dice che Jake l'ha pugnalato alla schiena, Sam non ci mette molto a mettere insieme tutti i pezzi.   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
"Come va?", gli chiede Dean, quella sera, affacciandosi alla stanza degli ospiti di Bobby.

  
Sam alza lo sguardo e pensa _Tra un anno sarà all'inferno. Per me._ "Tutto okay", dice, senza nemmeno provare a essere convincente.

  
Dean sposta nervosamente il peso da un piede all'altro e qualcosa nel petto di Sam si stringe, perché non è abituato a vedere suo fratello così incerto e così _perso_. Sabachtcha è a un palmo di distanza da lui, con le orecchie abbassate.

  
La parte più irrazionale di Sam viene colta da un'ondata di gelosia perché c'è un daimon a pochi passi da lui, ma _non è il suo_. Un istante dopo, sente la bile risalirgli fino in gola, perché Dean ha un anno di vita e poi andrà all'inferno e Sabachtcha non sarà nient'altro che polvere. Non può nemmeno iniziare a pensarlo.

  
"Dahavan sarà qui tra molto?", chiede, e un attimo dopo si sente come un bambino che pone domande irragionevoli.

  
"Non credo. Il demone - ", inizia Dean e per un momento sembra senza parole; poi Sabachtcha preme il suo corpo caldo contro la sua gamba e suo fratello sembra scuotersi; "Il demone degli incroci ha detto che sarebbe tornata. Ha detto - Ha detto che saresti stato bene"

  
"Ha detto che starete insieme", conclude Sabachtcha, guardando Sam, la sua forma di coyote tesa e infelice, ma fiera.

  
Sam si chiede come Dean possa aver fatto qualcosa del genere a se stesso, a Sabachtcha; come possa condannato a morte il suo stesso daimon tra dodici miseri mesi. Si chiede se sarebbe in grado di prendere Dahavan e metterla tra le mani di un demone e dire: "Ridammi mio fratello".   
Non pensa alla risposta, perché sembra un tradimento ancora più grande, adesso che Dahavan non è lì.

  
"Ho freddo", dice alla fine, perché vuole smettere di pensare e perché è vero. Ha freddo e la coperta che si stringe addosso sembra non fare niente per diminuirlo.

  
Dean sembra quasi sollevato dal cambio di discorso. "Vuoi che ti prenda un'altra coperta?"

  
"No, io - ", inizia, ma si blocca, perché non sa come spiegare che il freddo che sente viene da qualche parte dentro il suo petto, dove il legame vitale che lo univa a Dahavan sembra essersi allentato in modi che lo spaventano.

  
Sabachtcha guaisce, comprensiva.

  
"Oh", mormora Dean e poi, come se qualcosa si fosse sbloccato dentro di lui, attraversa la stanza in pochi passi e si siede accanto a lui, sul materasso. Sam volta lo sguardo verso suo fratello. "Vieni qui", e Sam si lascia trascinare tra le sue braccia. Il suo petto sembra riscaldarsi appena, ma non è abbastanza.

  
"Andrà tutto bene", dice e Sam gli crede, perché ne ha bisogno.

  
"Possiamo - ? Solo un attimo - "

  
Dean annuisce e si stendono sopra le coperte, come quando avevano otto e dodici anni e ancora dividevano lo stesso letto e, certe volte, passavano ore a parlare a bassa voce, cercando di non svegliare loro padre.  
Sam chiude gli occhi e si concentra sul punto in cui la sua spalla e il suo fianco toccano la spalla e il fianco di suo fratello e si dice che è abbastanza a colmare il vuoto nel suo petto, almeno per il momento.

  
"Sabachtcha, _cosa_ \- ?", sta dicendo suo fratello e un momento dopo, Sam sente una sensazione impossibile, come una scossa elettrica sotto la pelle e dentro il suo cervello e alza lo sguardo verso il daimon di Dean che preme la sua testa morbida contro il suo petto, contro un umano che non è il proprio, e Sam sa che dovrebbe sentire una sensazione orribile, dovrebbe rifuggire un simile contatto, ma quello che conosce razionalmente non sembra tramutarsi in alcuna sensazione spiacevole; anzi, il freddo diminuisce, quasi come se Dahavan fosse di nuovo al suo fianco.

  
"Sabachtcha", mormora, chiamando l'anima di suo fratello per nome, e abbassa una mano per accarezzare con delicatezza la forma del coyote che gli preme contro il petto. "Grazie", dice, perché sa che il daimon sta cercando di confortarlo come farebbe con Dean.

  
"Per il momento possiamo dividere", dice Dean, con finta noncuranza, come se non avesse già dato via il suo spirito immortale per Sam e ora non gli stesse offrendo in prestito anche la sua anima - e Sam si volta su un fianco e preme la testa contro la spalla di suo fratello, stringendo Sabachtcha tra loro.  
  
 _Se qualcuno potesse entrare in quella stanza e vederli in quel momento non sarebbe in grado di dire a chi di loro due appartenga il daimon, tanto entrambi gli sono premuti vicino._  
  
Impossibilmente, dopo qualche momento, Sam realizza di essere abbastanza stanco da addormentarsi.  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
Quando si sveglia Dahavan è appollaiata sulla testiera del letto, come se non se ne fosse mai andata.

  
Sam si strofina gli occhi, scacciando via il sonno. Dean e Sabachtcha al suo fianco sono ancora addormentati.

  
"Dahavan", mormora, allungando la mano verso di lei e Dahavan sbatte le sue lucide ali nere e gli becca piano le dita, con affetto. "Pensavo di non rivederti mai più"

  
"Ero qui, solo che non potevi vedermi", dice il daimon-corvo, prima di volare sulla sua spalla, al suo solito posto.

  
"Sistemeremo tutto, Sam. Salveremo Dean e Sabachtcha. Ce la faremo", gli dice, premendo il suo corpo morbido contro il lato del suo viso.

  
"Sì", annuisce Sam, perché l'alternativa è inconcepibile.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento del gruppo "We are out for prompts" in risposta al prompt di Alex: " Sam&Dean, Daimon!Au, Per Sam era difficile abbandonare la sensazione che gli dava il calore di avere un daimon, aveva sempre freddo e Dean lo trovava sempre pieno di coperte fino al collo alla disperata ricerca di calore."
> 
> Ho cercato di pensare a un momento in cui Sam si sarebbe potuto trovare senza il suo daimon e mi è venuto in mente questo; spero mi perdonerai per averlo modificato un po'! Ti ringrazio per il promt!


End file.
